


Got Milk?

by Dodo



Series: The Cheese Stands Alone [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Addiction, Angst, Breastfeeding, Cuddling & Snuggling, Don't copy to another site, Finger Sucking, M/M, Male Lactation, Medical Torture, Milking, Oral Sex, Overprotective Bucky, Suckling, Waterboarding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-06 17:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17944202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodo/pseuds/Dodo
Summary: It's happened before during WWII and Steve had honestly forgotten about it, but now it's happening again. He thinks it has to do with the duress of coming back to the tower after being pardoned, after the events of civil war. his body is trying to help his team, bond or something. He hopes he can keep it a secret.





	1. Cream in my coffee?

**Author's Note:**

> this is going to be a wild ride, slight AU bruce came back after ragnarok IW hasn't occurred  
> I have no beta

It had happened once before and Steve had nearly forgotten about it. Luckily it happened during the war and could easily been mistaken as sweat. Peggy had known of the odd thing, and had helped him remove the pressure as well as keep his secret. That after the super serum for whatever reason, Steve could now lactate. Of course it was usually only at the most inopportune times.

He’d forgotten, or buried that knowledge and experience deep in his mind. It was happening again, there was nothing Steve could think of that would have triggered it. Or maybe it was the close living quarters that did it? The need to provide for his team and his body decided lactation was the way to go.

Applying the technique Peggy had taught him long ago, in desperation to keep them from leaking. Luckily it had rained this morning so at least, Sam hadn’t noticed anything. Like Peggy had done Steve measured out the output, just under a cup. Well at least that was close to last time, mollified that he wasn’t making more. He placed the some plastic wrap over the measuring cup, still waffling on the decision to maybe take it to Dr. Banner.

Maybe Bruce could help? He seemed the most trustworthy in personal issues. Also He and Hulk were good buddies and he didn’t think Hulk would poke fun at him either. Another check on his chest everything seemed good, he’ll wear and undershirt just in case. The milk sample could be handed over later. He’d promised Buck he’d take him to his VA therapy meetup.

Steve stowed it in the big fridge, with his name on the outside. Confident no one would bother with asking why he was saving milk. The team had stopped asking about his food saving idiosyncrasies long ago. Pushing it into the far back part of the fridge.  
-  
The tower wasn’t this quiet usually, the spy wonder twins were out on an op. Thor was off planet, Steve, and all of Steve's buddies that were staying at the tower were off doing ‘stuff’. Bruce was probably arms deep in some wet science. Tony huffed as he rummaged for creamer in the communal kitchen. 

All out, and milk too it seemed. Wanda and Vision were off on a date, the whole day. Didn’t matter as Tony sulked to himself after the civil war everything was sort of broken and mashing it back together with lots of glue didn’t really work. Or it didn’t work for Tony, he didn’t much care for the tense looks that James Barnes’ gave him. Or the way Steve stepped around, or more like avoided him. 

The new upstate facility would have been done, but there was some dimensional attack on it and it put back construction a few months.  
“Fri is there any milk substitute in the tower?”  
He looked at his black coffee, tilting the cup some he’s like just a bit of cream or milk in it. He spied something and abruptly cut off Friday’s response. 

“Never mind, found some.”  
He pulled out the creamer in the back and hit something else and it toppled over, Tony reacted with his other hand still holding the coffee cup, the lidless container splashed into the coffee, on Tony and all over the floor.

He placed his probably ruined coffee on the counter as he bent over to retrieve the intact pyrex glass measuring cup. It had Steve’s name on it. Hand shaking would Steve yell at him for this? He’d yelled at Tony for bringing a child into the civil war nonsense. He turned back to his cup, as the cleaner bot arrived to mop up the mess.

If it was just milk his coffee ought to be fine, he checked out the creamer he pulled from the back, it was practically empty. Empty and expired he tossed that and sat hunched over the counter with his Coffee and milk drenched shirt. Well he might as well enjoy the coffee before it got cold. He’d change later.

The coffee tasted good it was a bit different, deciding he’d ask what type of milk Steve liked to buy. Probably some whole milk from a local farm? Were there farms around here? Pondering that while finishing his cup, moving off to his room to get cleaned up. He’d have to ask during one of the dinners that was the only time Steve was really available.

Steve, had Sam, James Barnes, Natasha, and sometime Clint as his entourage. Sam had argued that Vision, Bruce, and Rhodey was his at one point but Rhodey wasn’t here that often and Vision seemed to be more of Wanda’s support. Tony avoided Wanda, not really comfortable with what she had done to him. That and he never received an apology, He was certain she didn’t much like him either. 

It was laughable though that Tony owen anyone, it had been apparent during the civil war that the people he had thought were his friends, weren’t. Vision, hurt still the loss of Jarvis still fresh, he’d never had time to properly mourn, not that he really knew how to do that. Natasha had been a bit callous with him about that when she had ‘sided’ with him. Should have known she was playing him. 

As for Bruce there was no way he was going to ask his friend to join this churlish show. It didn’t matter anymore anyways. His feelings for Steve haven’t abated but they were definitely less. He sort of felt like a wallet nowadays, most of these people that had been a family of sorts, not anymore. He was probably the estranged child of this dynamic, but was rich and therefore tolerated.

He ditched the shirt it was starting to smell, time to wash up maybe have a nap. He took all those odd disorganized feelings and shoved them into a dark crack in his mind. Pulling up an idea for Rhodey’s braces as he washed himself.  
-  
The sample of the milk was missing Steve felt a bit of fear curl in his belly. The cup was in the dry sink cleaned. He took it back to his room, checking his nipples. He hadn’t had a leakage issue yet but as he pressed around the nipple a few beads of milk came out. He saved them maybe Bruce could sample the thin whitish meniscus on the bottom of the cup.

Shuffling down to Bruce’s lab while brushing off Bucky’s inquiry about coming with.  
“I just need to see Bruce for something,”  
He was bad at lying so no examples were forthwith simply because Bucky would figure it out and probably follow him. Bucky shrugged and turned the Tv on to catch up with some cartoons.

Steve had found Bruce taking a break thankfully there was no one else around. Steve wasn’t certain if he could stand Stark’s teasing on this. Luckily for whatever reason Stark had been leaving him alone, after the feeble apology. For the civil war, it had bothered Steve at first that Stark didn’t seem to really try, but later he realized it wasn’t inherently Stark’s fault. That perhaps general ross had managed to twist Stark’s arm. In the matter and he’d heard some things from the rest of the super community that Stark had been working to help them.

“Ah Steve what are you here for?”  
Bruce looked up over his ruben, adjusting his glasses. He’d gained back some of the weight he’d lost in space.  
“I have a personal matter I was hoping you could help with… could you put the lab on lock down?”

Bruce shrugged and waved his hand at the ceiling and Friday complied.  
“I’m curious now,”  
Steve placed the measuring cup down, lifted his shirt. Bruce looked non pulse though he was inspecting the cup.  
“This happened once before, during WWII I think it's the serum?”  
Steve kneaded his right pec and sure enough a few more dots of milk came out.

“Oh, well that is peculiar, here.”  
Bruce held the cup under Steve’s lactating nipple, collecting the milk. They repeated it with the other nipple, Bruce was looking at the collected sample.  
“I’ll test this, Steve see what is going on. Though this might be standard? Not sure you know.”  
Bruce waved his hands to gesticulate the fact that Erskine's notes had long been lost.

“That's fine, I’d just like to predict the onset of it. I don’t want anyone else to know.”  
There was a solid nod from Bruce, Steve lowered his shirt.  
“I might need more so, if you can collect more. I’d say store it here but my specimen fridge is full, so if you can label it for me and put in the kitchen fridge. I’ll get it when I come up for food.

Some instrument dinged and Bruce was on the move. Steve left the lab in search of his own food for dinner. The communal dinner was bbq mostly pork and beef brisket, everyone seemed to be divested into the food and no one really remarked on Steve being late thankfully. 

“Hey Steve, where did you get that milk?”  
Steve’s head shot up, looking over at Tony’s curious gaze. He could feel his face heating up, had Tony drunk his milk? Oh just the thought of that sent something warm racing down to his groin. He looked to the side noticed that everyone was watching, the eating had stilled.  
“I uhh,”

Steve was trying to figure out how to say it was normal milk that he just couldn’t finish, or maybe he’d been cooking. Though he sucked at lieing, and anyone would be able to find out by looking at him. He placed his clean hand on his face, he didn’t want to talk about it.

Stark muttered a worried  
“Steve?”  
Though was cut off by Bucky.  
“Back off Stark, Stevie is allowed to get milk from the store. We’ll be out of your place as soon as the facility is finished.”  
Steve looked up from his hand, he smiled at Bucky, thankful for the topic change. There was movement across the table Stark had flinched. Eyes directed at the table.

“Oh, sorry.”  
It was feeble, another feeble apology, Buck made a noise at it. Steve placed his hand on Bucky’s shoulder.  
“It's fine, thank you Tony.”  
He offered sincerely, the question really hadn’t been that invasive. Though he was also glad Bucky had intervened so he didn’t have to talk about it. Tony was staring at Steve oddly, ducking back down to his food presumably.

It was then when Steve noticed that Tony was at the far end, the tail of the table. With empty chairs, Vision had started sitting with Wanda in the middle. Bruce was very busy of course with that milk sample, he’d sit usually near Tony but not next to him. Bruce moved a lot, there was no assigned chairs but everyone pretty much sat in the same place. It bothered Steve that even though Stark came to the team dinners he still chose to be alone.


	2. More likely than you think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's second milk sample doesn't go to the intended place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some torture occurs here, waterboarding and unlicensed and unconsented medical procedures

The next morning Steve woke up to a wet surprise, he was leaking again. Bruce had suggested that due to the fact Steve’s pectorals were more muscle than fat there might not be a lot of the milk producing cells. So the lactation period would probably be short, at least Steve could hope for that. Though there was a build up of the milk during the night, which prompted Steve to change his sheets since they smelt strongly of milk.

He milked himself into a styrafoam cup that had Bruce’s name on it, he managed to nearly fill it. It was about the same amount as the previous day. His body probably took advantage of his sleeping to over produce. Putting on a clean set of double shirts Steve placed the sample in the fridge and headed out for his morning run.  
-  
Bucky waited quietly in the dimmed breakfast nook in the kitchen. He’d missed Steve on purpose having no desire to run 20 miles, at the crack of dawn. He stewed about the altercation last night, he wasn’t stupid. He knew Stevie really liked Stark for whatever reason and the fight had really hurt. Buck had been there with Steve in the aftermath listening to the confessions of admiration and unrequited love in the other.

Stark barely glanced at Steve, he avoided Steve constantly, and Steve would take on the sad kicked puppy look. Sam had been helpful with keeping Steve occupied, Bucky had tried his best too. Inviting Steve to all of his activities, it was a bit tiresome after a while. Steve wasn’t high maintenance but he was prone to introspective thinking if left alone for long periods of time.

Bucky shifted as Stark appeared out of the elevator, ironman never spent time with the rest of the team. Never for movie night, even at team dinner he sat far away, secluding himself. Bucky didn’t like it, he didn’t even like that he had to rely on Stark for food and livelihood. Maybe Stark thought he was better than they were.

Snarling into his bowl of soggy frosted flakes, as Stark opened the fridge mumbling about creamer or milk. Something in the back of his mind sparked, something cold crawled down his spine; and Bucky’s disgruntled face smoothed over. It had been a long time since the Winter soldier took over, Bucky hadn’t allowed this and felt dread at his current thoughts might have triggered the role reversal. 

Winter stood abruptly jostling the table. Stark looked up apprehensively, Bucky could see the way his hands trembled a bit as he put the coffee mug down, looking at him defensively.  
“I just need to get some milk and I’ll be out of your hair Barnes.”  
The Winter soldier used the cereal bowl as a weapon, filing it so the soggy bits of milk logged food ended up on Stark, then the bowl was smacked against his head.

The man crumpled as the broken bowl was tossed to the side, the Winter soldier leaned down grabbing the shirt of the genius and dragging him over to the breakfast nook. Then back to the fridge pulling out the milk all of it. Slamming them down on the table and then back to a cabinet fetching a long straw, to which Bucky was confused on why.

Till the Winter soldier started to feet the straw down Stark’s mouth. Stark came to during that and thrashed mightily under the solder to no effect though. There was gagging noises and garbled begging, begging for Barnes to stop, the begging ceased when the Winter soldier muttered something in russian. The first quart of milk was spilt all over the table and Stark. After the man had managed to knock it out of the soldier's hand. There was more gasping and coughing, full body shudders from the pinned man, Bucky could feel it in his legs.

The rest of the of the milk was applied to Stark’s nose. Winter seemed satisfied that the fighting ceased as Stark struggled to breath. Bucky was revolted by the scene that played out. Stark was doused in milk there were tears in his eyes, and his pupils were very large. If Bucky knew any better he’d have realized that the other man was encountering a flashback. Winter was very pleased with the sudden docile behavior.

Gasping noises and the sobbing sounds reached Bucky, whom was surprised to see Stark in such a state of unravel, besides the straw jammed down his throat. Bucky couldn’t see anything really causing him that much distress, he could feel the body trembling underneath him. The Winter soldier merely reached for the next container, a cup with Steve’s handwriting labeled ‘Bruce’, Winter held a staring match with Stark as he poured the entirety of that cup down the straw, with meticulous care spilling not a drop.

Tossing the cup aside and reaching for the new creamer, and that was when Stark moved. It was a clever move Bucky thought he’d be hurting for it later too, Stark slammed his knee into Winter soldier crotch and kicked him off and crawled away. The straw was thrown at Winter’s curled up form on the floor, it looked unpleasant there might have been a few specks of blood on it.

The elevator dinged and the smell of Steve invaded the room, Bucky fought with the soldier, if Winter and Steve were to fight here there may not be much kitchen left over.   
“Bucky?”

Steve had a perplexed face as he drank in the scene, Oh god was he going to cry over spilt milk. The Winter soldier muttered milk in russian. Steve’s eyes sharpened as he moved into the soldier’s space who was still cupping his groin. Steve wrestled the other into a headlock, Bucky sighed at least eventually he’d be in control again. His vision blurred and the last thing he saw was Stark crawling off towards the movie room, shaking, and coughing.   
-  
Steve was worried over Buck and the milk all over the place, what had happened he was unsure. Bucky hadn’t been forthcoming, it was clear something triggered the Winter soldier. He’d have to ask Stark, leaving Bucky with a bag of ice on his crotch. Surprisingly Bucky didn’t seem to hold any ill will to Stark.

Steve was on his way to find Stark, but instead found Bruce who was looking for him.   
“Ah Steve, we need to talk.”  
So steve was now in Bruce’s lab in lock down looking at some charts and graphs. Frowning at them apparently the milk was very nutritious.

“Your milk has nearly twice the amount of caseins, and casomorphins found in cow milk, just based on what I could study from the amount you gave.”  
Steve frowned uncertain as to what caseins were.

“It's a protein that can cross the brain blood barrier, it's got addictive properties. I hope no one has been drinking it.”  
Bruce pointed out on the graph to what he was talking about, Steve felt pretty bad Tony had drank his first cup with his coffee. He was still tickled over that but now he felt bad.

“Can alcohol or coffee prevent it?”  
Steve asked hoping that yes both would negate the effects. Bruce gave him a funny look, lips pursed, fingertips touching.  
“Are you saying Tony has been imbibing this stuff?”

“I’m not sure, he might have…”  
The milk sample had been empty, and from what he learned from Bucky was that the Winter soldier had taken upon himself to feed all the milk in the kitchen to Stark. So probably, he held his hands up in his defence he didn’t make the other drink any of his milk it just sorta happened.

Bruce sighed rubbing his forehead and looked back at the charts.  
“Tony has been sober since Ultron, Steve. It shouldn’t it's like cheese you know how you always want some? Tony doesn’t know it's your milk does he? You two are a mess.”  
Bruce wheeled over and picked up a beaker handing it to Steve.

“I’ll need more to run some more tests.”  
Steve obliged and milked himself a bit more. He wasn’t sure how to feel about Tony being addicted to his milk. It was nice but also terrible, since the soldier practically gave Tony the entire morning sample. Steve ought to see if he was okay after that altercation.

Stark’s lab was in lockdown, Friday had a rather cold attitude with Steve. So he left hoping he’d see Stark at the team meal, it was pizza night. No such luck, Stark didn’t show and Bucky seemed guilty. Shifting around in his chair and not holding eye contact. Sam was giving both that look that said he knew what was up but was trying to stay out of it.

“Bucky?”  
Steve just asked, unable to articulate the question. Bucky placed his half eaten slice down.  
“Winter spilt milk all over Stark, during the tussel. Stevie he started begging. I think he was having a flashback. Um milkboarding. Sam says it's usually done with water but it was close enough I guess.”  
Bucky shrugged looking guilty, Steve felt like all the air was sucked away.

“And you tended to me over him, even though Winter was down for the count.”  
Sam interrupted suddenly.  
“Look Steve you like the guy tell him, he may be a genius but you’re giving off very mixed signals to everyone here. I’d hate to think about what that man has sussed out from your actions around him.”  
Sam then shoved the hawaiian pizza in his mouth escaping the conversation.

Bucky nodded and pushed a pizza forward that had Bruce’s name on top of it.  
“I saw him heading for Bruce’s lab.”  
Steve nodded and accepted the extra everything pizza as well as slipping in some of the anchovy pieces. Standing up with the box he departed from the table getting a salute from Sam and a mocking one from Bucky.  
-  
True to Bucky’s words Tony was in Bruce’s lab, sitting on a stool looking quite bad actually. Bruce was running some tests, but greeted Steve happily when he saw the pizza box. Coming forward to retrieve it, opening it and smiling.  
“Good Steve come here this concerns you as well.”

Steve sat next to Tony who was now ramrod straight in the chair and fiddling with his hands. Bruce helped himself to his extra everything pizza, placing the anchovy slices out on the side. Tony looked hopefully at the slices and Steve exhaled a bit louder, causing Tony to turn away and look at some spot on the floor.

“So Steve, Tony has come to me about some symptoms.”  
Bruce nudges Tony and goes back to eating  
“I’m really sweaty, I can’t stop shaking, and am experience unease.”  
Tony looked at Steve after his short outburst. Fear it was fear on his face which had Steve taken a back.  
“Sorry, sorry.”   
Tony muttered as he fiddle with his shirt hem.

“So Steve do you have any more samples? I found the empty cup that Tony got got fed to him by way of a makeshift oral gastric feeding tube.”  
Steve frowned and lifted up his shirts, Tony’s eye practically bugged out of his head. Steve produced some milk into the tube and handed it back to Bruce. Tony looked at the tube and then at Steve, a face of anguish.

“That was your milk?”  
Steve blushed a bit as he rubbed his head, jerking his shirt down, nodding.  
“Is this some sort of joke?! Why would you do that?”  
Tony was holding himself and even Bruce looked concerned at the violent reversal in moods.

“Tony, it sounded like everything was a mistake, a series of unfortunate events.”  
Bruce looked at Steve it was clear he needed help but Steve was unsure how.

“Tony,”  
Steve got off the stool and kneeled in front of Tony.  
“I was really embarrassed by the lactation, and I wanted no one to know but decided to have Bruce look into it to see why, I left the cups in the big fridge since they were on the way to Bruce’s lab. I never meant for you to drink it.”  
Tony stilled in the rocking, that must have been a symptom. Steve had never seen Tony such a mess before there was a sheen of sweat. The trembling was giving Steve anxiety over seeing someone he cared about in distress.

Tony was watching him strangely, Bruce coughed in his hand and pointed at Steve’s shirt. He was leaking Steve frowned that had never happened. Tony licked his lips, knuckles white against the grip on the stool.  
“Ah that may be sympathetic to, this.”  
Bruce motioned between them, then pinched his nose.

“The good news is, that the levels of caseins seems to be dropping. Perhaps the first few days was your bodie’s version of colostrum. Steve if you can provide Tony with the milk everyday till it stops lly he shouldn’t have much of withdrawal,”  
Bruce lectured as he looked at the newest read out. Tony was still watching Steve like a hawk. Steve felt the blush return at the thought of giving Tony his milk.

“But before you do anything, get out of my lab please. Tony take your fish pizza with you!”  
Bruce shuffled them out of the lab, Tony was holding the pizza with a blank look. Steve smiled softly at the other, deciding to not send anymore mixed signals.

“Hey Tony, I don’t mind if you need some of my milk. I really like you.”  
Tony jerked up to look at Steve, it was a calculating look. It slowly morphed into hopeful and then soured into a frown quickly. Brows furrowed as the other picked off the fish and ate them.  
“Steve,”  
That was all Tony offered and then he retreated quickly with pizza in hand, and Steve was left with the memory of Tony’s panicked face.

“Uh Friday, can you let Tony know that I produce the most milk in the morning?”  
There was an affirmation but with a sigh, and Steve headed to his room ready for another shower.


	3. Whole milk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets to taste the milk he's been craving straight from the tit, Steve discovers nipple play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> added an extra chapter since it felt a bit incomplete at three

The pizza helped dull the buzzing and anxiety of the so called withdrawal. Tony really needed to sort his feelings out before he accepted the idea of Steve liking him. There had been so many mixed messages from Steve, avoidance, but friendly smiles. Choosing to come to the aid of other over Tony, the Winter soldier had been out, but Steve still came to him. Choke hold or no Tony was left scrambling away trying to get out of the cave in afghanistan. 

Swallowing convulsively trying to rid the feeling of a straw jammed down his throat. Belly feeling much to full, bloated even as he crawled away. Secluding himself in the library curling up in a corner and sniffling as he tried to reign in the panic and terror that was rampaging within him.

If Steve had admitted to liking him earlier maybe the whole civil war could have gone differently. Thinking on it Tony came to the conclusion that no nothing much would have changed he would have still reacted out of pain of seeing his mother murdered, and Steve lying to him. The same man that wanted Tony to be the paragon of truth, had lied by omission. Pressing the meat of his hand against his acanthion fingers wrapping around his face, he sighed.

He could live in the past, or he could push past. Tony knew which he’d pick but he need to really take a step back and look and remember so he wouldn’t fall so hard next time. He could do the friendship with Steve, it wouldn’t be like before. It would probably be more subdued, and hesitant, Tony wanted to save his tender heart from the hurt and betrayal. It would still probably hurt though. The pain of living, the trials and tribulations of navigating life.

Who was he to kid he really had a terrible track record with relationships. Pepper had been great but even he had to admit in the end that the whole superhero bit was wearing her down, he could see it. He couldn’t give up ironman, he cherished that even after the accords, as long as he could do some good somewhere it helped him feel better for all the negligence early in his life.

Steve though, where was Steve? Perhaps Tony had presumed to much into the nature of the relationship. He could understand partially, if it had been his Rhodey bear, but Tony was sure he’d choose more legal routes. Probably because he more to lose than Steve had, it still hurt and that sad ass letter that wasn’t even an apology. 

He was tired, so tired of trying not to bring up the past that he was essentially living in it. A new friendship with Steve would have to be outlined, so Tony wouldn’t just assume, as the assumptions are what hurt him the most. A contract, something he could use as an outline, a rules of engagement. Seemed a bit stiff and formal but it was the only thing Tony could really see working.

Until he got the closure he needed. Maybe Bruce was right, maybe it was time to invest in a therapist he couldn’t keep doing this, being haunted by his past and double guessing everything. It stagnated his mind, he couldn’t look to the future when he was so caught up in the past. He snuggled into his bed and tapped away on his tablet, picking the one Pepper had wanted him to see, several years ago. It was never too late to change.  
-  
Steve woke earlier than normal it was 4am and he frowned at the clock. What had woken him? He paused in his movement he could hear something out by his door, He sat up in his bed. Was it Tony? Slightly excited he got up, ignoring the tenderness in his chest as he opened the door to see Tony. Tony whom was wrapped up in a fleece ironman blanket sitting in front of Steve’s door looking marginally better than before.

Tony was holding a packet of papers and a pen, they were offered to Steve and he took them. Morbidly curious as to what Tony was giving him, a terms of engagements it seemed. Steve scratched his head with the pen as he looked over the first few papers, Tony entered the room and carefully sat down on the couch. Reminding Steve of that stray cat he’d seen in the alleyway back in the 1940s, curious but flighty. 

“So um, this paperwork? Tony I don’t understand?”  
Steve looked up from the 6th page, a lot of it was legal jargon and he really wasn’t up to reading it this early in the day. His hand came down to rub at his left pectoral and he felt a dampness. Oh he'd forgotten again, looking at the growing wet spot.  
“I need some rules, I don’t want to get invested in a relationship that's not what I think it is. It's just you agree to be a friend nothing more or less.”

“I thought were friends?”  
Tony is staring at the damp spot on his shirt making him super aware of it, and how much his nipples ache. He could feel the fabric rub against it, his shirts were soft but to his agitated nipple it was rough and unyielding. The brown eyes focus on his face, and harden.  
“Do friends try to decapitate each other with a shield?”  
Steve frowned,   
“No, they don’t but Tony, I couldn’t stop you. I don’t think I can apologize enough. I should have told you about your mom as soon as I learned. For that I am truly sorry.”

He looked back at the papers, frowning at them some of the clauses made more sense. It was as if Tony was trying to construct some sort of fence around his heart. Tony wanted to try, but was still waffling on full cement and razor wire for protection.  
“I’d like to sign this, but I don’t understand all of this. Will I be able to renegotiation things?”  
Steve looked up at Tony, who nodded slowly, getting the feeling this was how Steve should have handled the accords. Even if those documents rankled him and reminded him of nazi germany. 

Steve signed the papers carefully, placing the them off to the side as he slowly approached Tony.   
“You’ll let me know? If I wander over the line?”  
Steve looks at the space on the couch and then at Tony, he decided to sit down at Tony’s feet. Raising a hand hesitantly and carefully patting the knee.  
“We can take it slow, one day at a time. Let me know? I’ll do my best to follow.”

Steve was so ernest in this, he let his head rest on the side of Tony’s leg. Sighing softly as he tried to ignore the dull ache in his chest. Eventually there was a hesitant hand in his hair, petting slowly. Steve leaned into it, closing his eyes pleased. This was good he would be happy with just this some light touches and time spent with Tony was more than he could really ask for.

“Steve, you are leaking.”  
“Mmm it's okay.”  
The hand in his hair withdrew, tugging at his shirt and Steve carefully got up and sat back on the couch. Tony moved slowly into Steve’s lap, tugging on the shirt.  
“Please? May I have….”  
Tony’s brow is crinkled and his face looks confused but hopeful, Steve carefully removed his shirt. Feeling a bit embarrassed that his nipples were lactating, the time was now closer to his normal waking time. Close to the time he’d been milking them so he presumed they were ready to be emptied.

“Sure Tony,”  
Steve agreed even though he wasn’t exactly sure what Tony was asking for. Watching a finger brush up against his left nipple, collecting some of the milk droplets. Steve watched in fascination as Tony brought that finger to his mouth. That warm feeling was back curling in his gut, just watching Tony lick the milk off his digit.

Tony’s other hand was placed carefully on the right pec, as he lowered his face down. Steve was entranced as Tony curled into his body and lapped at the nipple. The tongue felt very good on his nipples, sparks of heat flowed from the touch. The lips sealed around the nipple and with gentle suction, Steve dropped his head back on the couch and moaned.

Tony stopped, mouth still pressed against the nipple but the suction was gone. Steve was heaving one hand came up to pat Tony on the back.  
“It's okay, it feels really good. They aren’t normally sensitive. Please?”  
The suction resumed and Steve rubbed his hand along Tony’s back, he muffled his mouth with his other hand. Tony stopped unlatching from the nipple and there were a few droplets of milk gathered in the corners of his mouth.

It was very erotic to Steve, that thought caught him off guard. Same for the next action, Tony tugged on the hand that Steve had placed against his mouth.  
“Steve let me hear you.”  
Tony guided the other hand to his hip, Steve obliged. Tony turned his head to the left nipple that was leaking, Steve felt like his left nipple was more needy than his right and felt really dumb for even thinking that in the first place. However watching Tony suckle on him, take what he provided erased all other thoughts. There was a moment of anticipation that brought the heat in his gut much lower. When the lips sealed over it Steve, heaved a breath. Groaning out loud as Tony suckled upon his nipple. 

There was a fluttery feeling, vibrations against his chest. Steve looked down to see Tony watching him with intensity, while humming around the nipple. He continued his slow firm movement’s against Tony’s back, flexing his hand on the hip but not doing much there.

He was so sure Tony could feel his erection at this point. How could he not, Tony was sitting on top of it, Steve was poking Tony in the ass with his dick. He was flushed from the suckling but just that thought had him blushing even more. The heat he could feel in his ears, eyes lowering to see Tony watching him. It was very hot in the room, it was probably just Steve turning into a beet.

The discomfort he’d come to associate with lactation abated. It was less than when he milked himself, He quivered under Tony’s hands as the other applied pressure to milk the last bits of milk form the current nipple. Then Tony repeated it on the right nipple, pulling the last dregs of milk from his reddened nipple.

The Tony stretched like a cat, crawled back over to his blanket and burrowed into it. Steve was still for a few moments panting hard, his boxers were very much tented. He looked over at Tony, who looked very much like a cat that got the cream, well he did. Steve stood and made for the bathroom, ready to rub one out not caring that Tony was still in his room. If anything that made it more erotic, Steve blushed again biting his lip as he ducked into his bathroom for relife. 

After a quick shower Steve was itching for a run, he’d rubbed one out quickly and still had excess energy to use up. He paused at the couch on his way out.  
“Hey are you okay?”  
“Sleepy, and full.”  
Tony replied muzzily, one eye still closed there was a soft sight from the blanket. Steve nodded pleased.

“Stay as long as you need to I’ll be back after my run.”  
He patted the portion of blanket he assumed was a shoulder, or a knee. There was an affirmation grunt and Steve left. Tony needed his sleep after all, and Steve needed to clear his head with some good old cardio.  
-  
The blanket had been for security, Tony tells himself. To hide his shaking, to hide his fingers worrying the hem till it fell apart. Steve did not get angry at the stack of papers, he was confused and slightly adorable. He even signed which was a bit of surprise on Tony’s part, he’d expected more of a fight.

Tony had assumed Steve would milk himself in another room, and hand the cup to Tony. That had left Tony’s mind as an option when Steve sat at his feet, a sign of submission. Steve had done something similar in Bruce’s lab as well. Tony couldn’t help it when he placed his hand in the soft looking golden hair. Then when Steve leaned into the touch Tony finally realized it was indeed a submissive gesture, that Steve had gotten the gist of the papers.

All the current plans to drink milk out of a cup, defenestrated. Tony craved the milk and Steve seemed to crave his touch, He tugged on the shirt. Failing to really articulate what he wanted but Steve understood anyways. That was how he ended up on the lap, lapping up the fresh beads of milk.

Finally giving in the desire Tony made a seal with his lips hands lightly pressing against the pectoral muscles as he started to suck. The moan had surprised him, that was why he stopped worried that perhaps Steve was in pain. Luckily that was not the case and Tony resumed greedily sucking on the right nipple. The milk was very flavorful, and warm, but comforting. Tony’s toes curled as he lapped at the nipple. 

Steve was trying to muffle the sounds that Tony was pulling out of him. Tony actually liked hearing them so he tugged on the hand. Asking to hear Steve, and then turning his attention to the other nipple. Tony could feel the stiff heat of Steve’s cock, His own dick was half hard but he lacked the desire. It was fine there was no way he was in the mental state to have sex.

He wasn’t even sure if he could trust Steve yet with that. Tony checked over the nipples seeing if he could squeeze out any more milk drops. Satisfied that he’d gotten all the milk he’ licked his lips and carefully removed himself from Steve. After confirming that Tony was okay Steve left to jerk off in the shower, that made Tony quite pleased he’d done that to Steve.  
-  
It was a surprisingly good day, Bucky had apparently apologized to Tony at the breakfast table. The whole Winter soldier thing was addressed, specially after Buck had mentioned wanting a way to know when it was going to happen so he could try and seclude himself. Not even a few hours after that Tony and Bruce had come up with a simple, sleek monitor that could be hidden on Bucky’s body that would alert him to the shift in brain waves.

Steve hoped that it was a step closer to gaining more cohesion within the group. It was slow of course, Sam was pretty good with Tony for the most part. Wanda was another issue completely, Steve wasn’t sure how to even approach that right now. There was definitely some mutual distrust going on between them and the only way Steve had really planned it out was to keep them separated. For now, he’d consult Natasha when she returned. 

In the afternoon Tony returned to his room, and Steve let the other suckle off his chest again. Steve realized that time that Tony was also aroused but when the other made no move or mention of the erection. Steve chose not to bring it up, Tony had been sitting on his erection twice now he would have known already. After the suckling Tony settled back into his blanket.

“hey, a tonight you can stay in my rooms if you’d like. Sleep with me?”  
He asked haltingly trying to gage Tony’s reception, the other blinked at him.  
“Just to sleep?”  
Steve nodded with a lopsided smile, trying not to be desperate.

“Sure, that would be nice.”  
“You are free to um, drink too at night.”  
Steve was blushing again, even though the other knew of his lactation. Talking about it still gave Steve some issues, specially when the word suckling had him thinking of Tony latched to his nipple greedily sucking. He turned even redder for think of that with Tony right there.

“Alright Steve, Thank you.”  
Tony stretched out on the couch looking very satiated, Steve tried to avert his eyes and got a chuckle out of Tony. He patted the cushion next to him and Steve obliged. He was surprised when Tony with the blanket leaned against him, asking for Friday to pull up a movie Steve hadn’t seen yet. Steve sighed and leaned back into Tony, looking at the other’s soft smile.

Things would be different, but perhaps it would be a good change. Steve turned his attention to the tv, Tony was already offering a off hand comments on the show. A broken item could still be fixed, it just had to be fixed well. With a critical eye and precision to meld the remains back to what could be considered the proper shape. He carefully wrapped his arm around Tony, the other leaned in more and proceed to point out several fallacies with the beginning of the movie.


	4. Man Milk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some heart to heart followed by a strategically done blow job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wraps it up much nicer I think

Therapy was lame, Tony looked over his diary that he was keeping. No one could hack a physical copy er well they could but Tony had done one better and all the entries were encoded. He planned to burn it after he was done with the exercise. His therapist was also lame, but more on the whole truthful and boring lifestyle. Tony had done a few internet searches on the man, maybe hacked a few databases.

The therapist was clean, not a single blip. He was nice maybe Tony was still upset that therapy didn’t work instantly. Actually right now they were working on the whole civil war issue; and while Tony hated talking about feelings with others. Brendan was very good at his job, he would just listen and wait and at the end ask a simple question that sometimes tony didn’t have an answer for.

The man validated all of his feelings in most cases, helped Tony figure things out. Evaluate why he felt so strongly about what had happened. It had made things better at the tower too. For the last few months, Tony was able to interact with most of the avengers easily there was still some awkward interactions, usually with Bucky. He did have permission to use that name now, but Tony wasn’t used to it just yet.

Natasha had liken them to a pair of cats, that didn’t quite get along. They’d enter the room on opposite sides and watch each other as they postured. Getting close sometimes only to dart away from each other. Tony could see the resemblance but he wasn’t going to tell Natasha that. 

Vision had come to one of the sessions when Brendan found out Tony was still grieving over JARVIS. Tony didn’t like to think about that session, not only was he not charged for it, he spent most of it sobbing into Vision’s arms. While Vis spoke dearly about JARVIS and how he still had the memories of him. Vision had exercised empathy something the android wasn’t the best at, but managed to provide comfort regardless. Brendan had slipped out of the room at one point, Tony wasn’t sure when.

Everyone was now in the upstate facility, Tony had been in therapy for four and a half months the last two had been hard getting everyone settled in. He had to do one of those ‘Skype’ sessions, Steve had interrupted it on accident. From twice a week to once a week. He pressed a hand against the diary a week ago the press release some article slandering him for going to therapy, it had backfired. Not only did he receive fan mail from fans in similar boats SI stock actually rose. 

The best part about this whole evaluate your emotions and communicate schtick, was that he and Steve Rodgers had made up and were now dating. Tentatively of course, they had one day for the romantic part right now. Which was fine, Tony had five other jobs at least and when one is a superhero. Well it's a lot like being on call.

He was spending most of his time at the facility though, still setting things. Working for SI getting a few projects finalized. He wasn’t going to admit it as he fiddled with the spiraled wire of the journal, but having done therapy it was much easier to get back into the engineering groove. Having sorted out his feelings and come to accept them had helped significantly with his creative process. 

Tony placed the journal back into the safe, still not sure if he should burn it or hand it off to Steve. He’d filled the thing and while at first had scoffed at such it, it had helped once he stuck to it, he’d been able to see a pattern in his moods. It had been an eye opener for him. He was doing much better, well he thought he was and his close friends had commented on it as well.

Tony suited up, getting into Iron man and taking off from the tower, he wasn’t going to miss team movie night not when it was the ghostbusters. Looking forward to spending time with the rest of them was really what changed, he looked forward to movie time, instead of loathing it. The small things like that, instead of dreading what Clint has rucked up he was moderatly curious if the archer had gotten into anything the last time he’d seen him.  
-  
The movie had been lovely, though that was probably because he was wedge in between Bruce and Steve. Bruce had even shared his gummy sharks, and Steve had been respectful with his wandering hand. Just an arm around his shoulders and when Tony shrugged Steve moved the hand to a knee, and eventually Tony’s own hand. There had been an attempt on one of his gummy sharks, Steve was still sharkless by the end of the movie.

Now sitting in Steve’s new room that was decorated with a bit more ‘Steve’ than the tower. Mostly due to everyone ganging up on Steve. That had been fun, Tony had worked with Bucky and Sam to get Steve shopping for his room. Turns out he and Sam have a very similar aesthetic and all of Bucky’s purchases were just to troll Steve it seemed. Tony wrapped the Captain America blanket around his shoulders, cosying up while Steve made hot cocoa, in the Captain America mugs also purchased by Bucky.

Tony made grabby hands for the one that featured a temperature activated color shield, Steve could drink out of his own face. Steve then tried to sit on Tony in jest, which backfired when tony pulled him down to sit in his lap. It was the best way to warm up, a super soldier in his lap, hot cocoa in his hand.

“So Bruce said he got some results back?”  
Steve leaned back against Tony, sighing. Tony could feel Steve’s movements as the other sagged into him.  
“Yeah, says I might start lactating again.”  
Steve sounded really disheartened about it, they did talk about it at length.  
“My offer still stands,”  
“Thanks Tony, I’ll let you know as soon as possible.”

Steve slid off him some, one super soldier leg in his lap was fine too, he had lost some feeling in his legs so the move was welcomed. He sipped on the nice homemade cocoa that Steve refused to give the recipe up. Probably to keep him in his room, Tony didn’t mind Steve had been a perfect gentleman, irritatingly so. Just last week Tony had discussed and then tried to initiate some sex act and Steve had been oblivious to. 

Patting the leg Tony wiggled up he needed to go to the bathroom, with the cocoa finished he tried to swing his hips as he vanished into the bathroom. No response from Steve, he was probably to out of it with Bruce’s bad news. Tony would hands down drink Steve’s milk right out of his nipples, it had been calming and enjoyable.

Once finished with his business, he used the last bit of toilet paper and then became to look for more. Upon opening the cabinet to the bottom of the sink is when all through left his mind. Encountering a syntax error and having to restart everything as he gazed upon a large crimson red with gold sparkles dildo. Tony had his mouth open tongue slightly out as he grabbed the ting by it's shaft and lifted it closer for inspection.

It was an “Ironman” the toy line that had come out shortly after Iron man had become a think. Tony of course had nipped that line in a bud, with a copyright infringement. He did regret not getting one himself, inspecting it. Vibrating bottom with a suction cup and the lube tube, a fine looking sculpt to. Made to look like Iron man’s dick if the suit had one. There were several syringes next to it and some whitish looking lube labeled ‘man milk’ and with boasts of being edible. 

Had Steve been using this? He turned and found that the toilet paper had been stacked in a neat pyramid on the water tank of the toilet. Well he found that but, the discovery in his hand was worth its weight in gold, replacing the paper and cleaning up Tony made his way to Steve with the Ironman in his fist.

“Hey Steve,”  
Tony held out the sparkly dick, Steve didn’t blush at first surprisingly. He offered a shrug.  
“Clint got it for me I think as a joke.”  
There was a blush.  
“I uh like it a lot, even more when I realized it was called an ironman.”

“I missed snagging one of these before I shut down the line,”  
Tony offered as he placed it on the table next to the empty cocoa mugs. It wobbled a bit the glitter dazzling in the light, there was a tiny indentation under the head that looked like the arc reactor.   
“But edible lube Steve?”  
That got the Steve blushing and looking away.

“I was practicing, everything.”  
Tony watched Steve swallow, as he resumed.  
“When you mentioned having sex, I decided to start practicing. I want you to feel good too.”  
Tony placed his hand on Steve’s leg, gracing the other with a soft smile. It was very thoughtful of Steve, and Tony had a million things running through his head right now. That had probably been the reason Steve had been so oblivious the last time.

“Steve, I’d like to take it slow,”  
“I’d like that, Tony but I also want to do this. As a thank you.”  
Steve slid down off the couch, and settled at Tony’s feet between his legs.  
“May I?”  
Tony nodded watching Steve lick his lips as he opened up Tony’s pants.  
“You’ll let me know? I need feedback.”  
Tony sighed in a fond but exasperated way,   
“Yes Steve I’ll give you feedback.”

Steve wasted no time divesting Tony of his pants, wiggling into the v of Tony’s legs and pressing his face against the the right juncture of the leg to hip. Tony weaved his hand into Steve’s hair waiting for the other, scratching lightly over Steve’s scalp. Steve’s hands brushed up against Tony’s loins back and forth in smooth slow movements, never quite coming close enough to the crotch; what a tease. Steve drew in an exaggerated breath, nuzzling Tony’s crotch. Running his nose through the nicely groomed pubic hairs. 

Tony had taken care of them before last time, clipping them into a more manageable bush. For style but also ease his iron man undersuit was thin and while it was resistant to many things, it wasn’t resistant to pubes. He’d gotten one pubic hair stuck in the iron man suit and that was it, a sign for him to start manicuring that lawn. Steve didn’t seem to have a preference on the way he groom down there which was fine.

Tony ran his fingers along the lambdoidal suture line, where it ought to be. Steve leaned into his hand as he did that. Tony was staring at Steve who was giving his somewhat hard dick some attention. Running his fingers up and down the soft body of it, wrapping one hand at the base and mussing up the groomed nest of hair. He shyly looked up at Tony, licked his lips and pressed a kiss to the side of the cock.

“Mmm,”  
Tony leans back, sure that Steve has this all planned out. Letting the other take control, it felt good to give up the control to Steve, now that he trusted him. Steve hummed into the side of his cock, finger pads probing it, as it started to harden. Tony brushed over the occipital protuberance on Steve’s head and cradled him there.

Steve looked up at him, smiling next to his turgid cock like he’d won some grand prize. One hand around the base of his cock and the other touching his balls. Tony kept eye contact with Steve who then licked a stripe up to the head of Tony’s cock. There was an eyebrow wiggle, and then what he did next had tony’ breathless. Steve opened his mouth tongue slightly out and guided Tony’s cock to his mouth and just had it sit there on Steve’s tongue all while Steve was staring Tony down.

Steve sucked down on the head wrapping his tongue around it, One hand on Tony’s hips to quell that half jump. Tony frowned, his apology came in a caress around Steve’s left ear. Which Steve leaned into taking Tony’s dick with him. Tony’s free hand unfisted the captain ammerica blanket and wrapped around the base of his own dick. Freeing Steve’s other hand.

Which cupped his balls, running his finger nails lightly over the raphe. Steve pulled off of the cock pulling a groan from Tony as he watched Steve duck his head and suckled on his sack. That was different, it was an unfamiliar sensation, and it wasn’t bad. Feeling the skin being pulled and tugged into a wet heat. Steve was being very careful with his teeth. Bother balls got pulled into that wet, tight, heat. Tony juddered against Steve completely unaware of how good this could feel.

Steve’s face reappeared, his lips were redden by the sucking, hand once more at his balls rubbing them against each other and against his pubis. Tony’s hand spasmed around Steve’s head he really wanted to shove the other on his dick, but managed to refrain. Not like he could really move Steve if Steve didn’t want to move. He ran his finger pads along the top of the head, giving Steve a new part.

“Tony, you taste so good.”  
Steve spoke with his lips right next to his head, the vibrations and wind from speaking was far more arousing that it should have been combined with the meaning what Steve had just said. A little to much, he started to leak precum which Steve made a show of lapping it off. 

“God Steve.”  
Tony exhaled loudly, he tried to look at Steve smiling over his tip looking very pleased with himself. It was hard though he kept glancing around. Eyes coming back when he felt Steve’s tongue on his head again.

Steve sucked Tony down to the root, occasionally looking up at Tony, but he seemed busy with the task at hand and kept his eyes shut for most of it. Pulling back and sucking showing off his concave cheeks. Lips red as he pulled away from the root and then went back down. The tongue was doing unspeakable things to Tony’s cock. It twitched inside Steve’s mouth, 

The hand on his balls stilled and Steve sunk back down to the root again. Tongue curling around Tony’s cock pressing into the veiny underside. Steve cradled his balls and he could feel them lift up some as he tightened his hand in Steve’s hair. Understanding that Steve wanted him to cum in his mouth.

The orgasm came as his balls raised and he came down the back of Steve’s throat. His toes curled and the top of his feet felt really cold, and his legs all tingly. He sighed and slid down the side of the couch looking at Steve who was milking his dick for the last vestiges of cum. There was a shy little smile with a blush as Steve pressed a kiss to Tony’s cheek.  
“Thank you Tony.”

Tony looked up at Steve trying to come up with some feedback, brain still in a fugue. He could only think of one thing as Steve lifted his body bridal style and took him to the bed. Steve undressed and removed Tony’s shirt as he carefully climbed into the bed and tucked them in. Tony wiggled closer to Steve, placing both his hands on Steve’s ample chest.  
“That was amazing Steve, my feedback would be to incorporate some ass play; but you don’t have to.”

Steve smiled at him.  
“I’d like to but I wanted to make sure you were okay with that first. I got a bit preoccupied by this.”  
Steve’s hand stroked Tony’s dick affectionately. Tony grinned back at Steve, pleased that the rules were being followed.  
“There is always next time,”  
Tony waggled his eyebrows as Steve pulled him closer. Tucking his head under Steve’s as they settled into each other, legs twined together.

“Oh yes, maybe one time after you drink from me we could have a hand job? I’d like that.”  
Steve was soft and a bit hesitant when he spoke. Tony tapped his finger against Steve’s collarbone.  
“Of course, sounds like a great Idea.”  
He pressed a kiss to the collarbone as Steve nuzzled his hair. Satiated and tired Tony drifted off, as Steve held him comfortably against his chest. Life was good.


End file.
